Mitigo 4 Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm
by Mitigo
Summary: Jack baggert Sam ununterbrochen auf der Mission an, was Jakob zur Weißglut treibt. Währenddessen breitet Janet Daniel in jeder Hinsicht auf seine Mission vor.


Declaimer: Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an SG1 gehören MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. Und double secret Production. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu lebenden Personen und toten Personen sind zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Figuren sind Eigentum des Autors. 

**Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm******

**1. **

„Guten Morgen, Teal'c." Jakob Carter saß zusammen mit Martouf und den anderen zwei Tok'ra auf den Fußboden der Brücke und Frühstückten.

„Guten Morgen." Teal'c verbeugte sich, was tiefen Respekt in der Sprache der Jaffa bedeutete. „Möchtest du dich zu uns setzen und etwas essen?", fragte Martouf. Teal'c gehorchte und setzte sich neben Jakob. „Sind Samantha und Jack schon wach?", fragte dieser. „Nein, sie schlafen noch. Soll ich sie wecken?"

„Nein, dass wird nicht nötig sein, wir fliegen noch eine Stunde. Ihr habt alle vor einigen Stunden so fest geschlafen, das Martouf und ich beschlossen haben in diesem Sonnensystem zu warten, bis ihr soweit seit."

„Ich dachte die Zeit drängt."

„Ja, aber was soll ich mit übermüdeten Leuten?" Während sie weiter diskutierten, wachten Sam und Jack langsam auf. _So gut habe ich schon lange nicht mehr geschlafen und das obwohl ich auf dem Boden schlafen musste. Ich fühle mich nicht einmal steif oder ähnliches, aber vielleicht liegt es auch nur daran, dass ich die ganze Nacht auf Jack gelegen habe. Er eignet sich wirklich hervorragend als Wärmflasche. _ Jack merkte das Samantha aufgewacht sein musst. Er war schon eine Weile wach, aber er wollte Sam nicht aufwecken, indem er sie von sich rollte. Außerdem lag sie ja auch völlig auf ihm, was ihm nicht im geringsten störte. Aber er nahm sich vor ihr noch auf die Nase zu binden, dass sie verdammt kalte Hände hatte, als ihr mitten in der Nacht einfiel, sie müsste diese Eisblöcke unter sein T-Shirt stecken und sich dort an seinem nackten Oberkörper aufwärmen. Ihm ist bei dieser Aktion fast die Luft weggeblieben, aber wenn er so darüber nachdachte, konnte er froh sein, das er ihre Füße nicht auch noch wärmen musste. Jack hob seinen Kopf, um nachzusehen, ob Sam ihre Augen schon geöffnet hatte, was er schon ein paar Mal in der gestrigen Nacht gemacht und ihr dann beim Schlafen zugesehen hatte. Seine Diagnose war jedes Mal die gleiche gewesen, wenn sie schlief sah sie aus wie ein verdammt süßer Engel. Dieses Mal war sie jedoch wach und er konnte sehen, das sie lächelte. „Guten Morgen", flüsterte er. Sam hob den Kopf und schaute zu ihm auf. „Guten Morgen, gut geschlafen?" 

„Sie wahrscheinlich besser als ich", witzelte Jack. Er wollte sie von sich runter rollen, aber Sam heftete sich an ihn und kuschelte sich weiter an seine Brust heran. „Hallloooo, ich wollte aufstehen."

„Nöö, ich will mich noch ein bisschen aufwärmen."

„Was heißt hier nöö? Runter! Das ist ein Befehl!"

„Befehl verweigert, Sir!", scherzte Sam, als sie zu Jack aufsah. _Na warte, ich werde dich so lange Abkitzeln, bis du freiwillig aufstehst und Frühsport machst._ Jack legte eine Hand auf Sams Hinterkopf, damit sie sich nicht Kopf stöhst, wenn er gleich Schwung holen würde und sie dann auf den Boden kullern würde, damit er auf sie drauf lag. Als Jack seinen Plan vollzogen hatte, erschrak sich Sam, als sie Jack sein Gesicht nahe ihres sah. _Er wird mich doch nicht Küssen wollen? _ „So, kommen wir nun zur speziellen Methode, Morgenmuffel aus die Federn zu schmeißen. Natürlich entwickelt von Jack O'Neill." Sam musste lachen. „Sie vergessen, dass ich nicht in einem Bett liege."

„Na und, Sie liegen! Das reicht mir." Jack setzte sich auf ihre Taille und fing an die Seiten ihres Bauches zu kitzeln. Was unwiderruflich dazu führte, das Sam anfing zu lachen und sich dagegen zu wehren. Schließlich begann ein kleiner Kampf zwischen den Beiden. Sam versuchte krampfhaft sich aufzurichten und sich von Jack seinen Händen zu befeien. Was nur dazu führte, das Jack weiter kitzelte und sie nun vor lachen anfing zu schreien. Jack empfand, das er sie genug gequält hatte. Außerdem stand Jakob Carter in der Tür, der von Sams lachen auf sie aufmerksam geworden war. Jack ging von Sam runter, die tief einatmete um Luft zu bekommen und um nicht wieder los zu lachen. „Kommt ihr Frühstücken?", fragte Jakob. „Ja, wir kommen Dad." Jakob warf Jack einen vernichtenden Blick zu, bevor er sich umdrehte und ging. _Ich muss unbedingt mal mit Jack, wegen Sami, reden. Sie lässt sich einfach zu leicht von ihm verleiten, auf ihn ein zu gehen. Irgendwann wird diese Beziehung zwischen ihnen großes Unheil bringen._ Jack stand auf und hielt Sam seine Hände hin, um ihr auf zu helfen. _Hat Jakob Angst, das sich seine clevere und hübsche Tochter auf so jemanden wie mich einlässt? Wahrscheinlich will er, dass sie etwas mit Martouf oder einem anderen klugen Mann anfängt. Sicher wäre ihm jeder Mann recht, solange es nur ich nicht bin. Ich würde gerne wissen, was ihm am Meisten an mir stört. Also mich stören an ihm, diese tötenden Blicke, die er mir zuwirft, die in letzter Zeit immer häufiger auftreten. Früher waren diese noch selten, aber jetzt würde er mich am Liebsten töten, sobald ich Sam anfassen. Vielleicht sollte ich mal mit ihm reden, wenn ich dazu jemals Gelegenheit haben werde. _

**2. **

„Setzt euch hierher! Es gibt Frühstück", befahl Jakob. „Wie lange haben wir denn geschlafen, Dad?" 

„Zwölf Stunden. Jedenfalls länger als ich geplant hatte." 

„Tut mir Leid. Warum hast du uns denn nicht geweckt?"

„Ihr habt alle so friedlich geschlafen. Außerdem seit ihr endlich zu der Ruhe gekommen, die ihr vorgestern Nacht wohl kaum bekommen habt."

„Das stimmt, ich konnte vorgestern gar nicht schlafen und das mit Daniel kam auch noch hinzu. Ich war erstaunt, dass ich gestern so gut geschlafen habe." Jack stupste Sam leicht mit seinen Ellenbogen in ihre Seite. „Hey, dass lag doch wohl bloß an der gutne Matratze, Decke und dem Kopfkissen! Hab ich noch etwas vergessen.?" Sam kniff ihre Augen zusammen und zeigte mit ihren rechten Zeigefinger auf ihn. „Wärmflasche haben Sie vergessen." Beide mussten lachen. Jakob warf darauf Beiden einen vernichtenden Blick zu, den sie auch bemerkten. Gleichzeitig senkten sie ihre Augen auf den Boden und plötzliches Schweigen erfüllte den Raum. _Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre ich gerade tot umgefallen und dabei habe ich sie doch nicht einmal richtig angefasst, _dachte Jack. _Was ist bloß in ihn gefahren? Ich verstehe mich nun mal gut mit Jack. Ist das sein großes Problem? Ich dachte, ich wäre Erwachsen, um selbst zu entscheiden, mit wem ich mich unterhalte und mit wem nicht. _ Sauer nagte Sam an ihrem Sandwich, während Jakob aufstand und zum Kontrollpult hinüberging. „Wann werden wir landen?", fragte Jack, seinen Ärger unterdrückend. „Wir fliegen noch eine Stunde, wir hielten es für besser in dem des Planeten nahe liegendsten Sonnensystem zu warten, bis ihr euch erholt habt", antwortete Martouf, bevor er aufstand und Jakob folgte. Dieser startete gerade die Maschinen, um das Schiff zu starten. „Jakob? Denkst du nicht, dass deine Tochter ihre eigenen Entscheidungen in ihrem Leben treffen sollte?"

„Ja, dass denke ich auch. Aber es ist schwer mit anzusehen, wie sie sich ihr Leben verwirkt. Jack ist nicht der richtige Mann für sie, schon gar nicht, weil er ihr Vorgesetzter ist. Wenn ihnen mal ein Ausrutscher gegenüber General Hammond passiert, kann dieser sie entlassen. Alles für was sie bis jetzt gelebt und gekämpft hat, wird nicht mehr sein. Außerdem ist Jack um einiges Älter als sie. Was will sie denn mit ihm? Sami hat einen starken, jungen und klugen Mann verdient, nicht eine tickende Bombe, die im nächsten Augenblick explodieren könnte."

„Aber wenn sie nun diesen Weg einschlagen will?"

„Dann kann ich sie nur auf die Konsequenzen hinweisen und zu sehen, wie sie sich selbst zerstört."

„Du solltest dich nicht einmischen und du kannst von ihr auch nichts erzwingen, was sie selber nicht möchte."

_Er weiß also, dass ich ihn gerne an Samis Seite sehen würde. _

„Jakob, du weißt, dass ich Samantha sehr gerne habe und das nicht nur wegen Jolinar, aber findest du nicht, das sie selbst wählen sollte, wer für sie der Richtige ist?"

„Es ist nur das Loslassen, Martouf. Jahrelang sieht man zu, wie das eigene Kind erwachsen wird, versucht sich seine Träume zu verwirklichen und dann wenn sie ihr hart erkämpftes Ziel erreicht hat, wirft sie es wegen einem Mann weg. Sie könnte jeden haben, aber sie will den, der am Schwierigsten zu bekommen ist."

„Es ist doch gar nicht klar, ob Sam und Jack sich wirklich so nahe stehen, wie wir glauben. Vielleicht sind sie einfach nur feste Freunde."

„Das wäre zu schön um wahr zu sein. Nein, seit sie zusammen arbeiten besteht dieses Band zwischen ihnen, dass sich bis heute immer mehr zusammen gezogen hat und die Beiden näher aneinander bringt. Ich spüre, das es sich noch näher zusammenzieht."

„Ist es nicht verständlich für dich, das man sich besser kennen lernt, wenn man zusammenarbeitet?"

„Doch. Hast du schon mal beobachtet, wie sie sich ansehen oder wie sie einander beobachten, wenn der Andere nicht hinsieht?"

„Nein, so sehr beschäftige ich mich nicht mit ihnen und du solltest das auch nicht. Du interpretierst dir zu viel in dieses Thema hinein." Martouf drehte sich um und ging zu den Anderen zurück, die gerade ihr Frühstück beendet hatten. Während sich Jakob Carter wieder darauf konzentrierte, das Frachtschiff nach P5X-387 zu steuern.

**3. **

Orientierungslos setzte sich Daniel in seinem Bett auf. Erst nach zwei Minuten fiel es ihm wieder ein, er war auf der Krankenstation. Seine Operation wurde noch um einen weiteren Tag verschoben, weil ein Soldat operiert werden musste, der in einem Kampf schwer verletzt worden war. Daniel sah sich um, die ganze Krankenstation war wie leer gefegt. Es waren keine Patienten, Schwestern oder sonst jemand in diesem Raum zu finden. Lediglich in Dr. Fraisers Büro, das gleich der erste Nebenraum der Station war, brannte Licht. Auf einmal verspürte Daniel das Bedürfnis auf Toilette zu gehen. Eigentlich sollte er ja nicht laufen, aber da niemand da war, der ihm in den Rollstuhl helfen konnte, musste er sich wohl oder übel allein bis zur Toilette durchschlagen, was ihm nicht besonders störte, da er schon zwei Tage lang liegen musste. Außerdem wollte er auch nicht nach Janet rufen, da es ihm einfach zu entwürdigend war. _Oh, Daniel ist wach. Das passt ja gut, dann muss ich ihn wenigstens nicht mehr aufwecken , um ihn für die Operation vorbereiten zu können. Was macht er den da? Er wird doch nicht etwa aufstehen wollen? _ Schnell lief Janet auf Daniel zu, der mittlerweile die Mitte des Raumes erreicht hatte, sie aber nicht kommen sah. „Was machen wir den hier?" Daniel erschrak. Er hatte sie nicht kommen hören, noch ihre Absatzschuhe auf den Boden klacken gehört, wie es eigentlich charakteristisch für sie war. Meistens konnte man sie schon hören, wenn sie noch am Anfang eines langen Ganges war, wenn man sich am anderen Ende befand. „Ich bin auf dem Weg zur Toilette." Janet verschränkte ihre Arme. „Warum haben Sie mich nicht gerufen?"

„Ähm, ich habe Sie nicht gesehen. Ich dachte, es wäre niemand hier." _Hey, die Ausrede war nicht einmal völlig gelogen,_ freute sich Daniel und straffte sich. Janet sah ihn strafend an. „Bleiben Sie hier stehen, ich hole einen Rollstuhl!", befahl sie ihm. „Warum holen Sie nicht eine Schwester, die das macht?" Janet drehte sich wieder zu ihm um. „Weil keine hier ist!" 

„Wissen Sie, ich glaube ich schaffe das alleine mit der Toilette. Sie müssen mir wirklich nicht helfen." Janet sah mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen in Daniels Gesicht, bis sie Anfing zu lachen. „Haben Sie Angst ich schaue Ihnen was weg, wenn ich Ihnen helfe sich auf die Brille zu setzen, nachdem ich Ihnen die Hose ausgezogen habe?" Daniel musste schlucken._ Das war wirklich blöd von mir, Sie ist meine Ärztin, die mich schon Tausendmal halbnackt gesehen hat. Außerdem ist sie die Ärztin, die mich am Blinddarm operiert. Früher oder später wird Sie mich ganz nackt sehen._

„Wissen Sie was? Sie können von mir aus zu Ihrer Toilette laufen. Dann kann ich schon mal alles zusammen suchen, was ich brauchen werde, um Sie auf die Operation vorzubereiten."

„Ehrlich, Sie lassen mich laufen?"

„Ehrlich, aber übernachten Sie bitte nicht auf der Toilette, sonst komme ich nach! Außerdem heulen Sie mir nachher bloß nicht die Ohren voll, wenn die Schmerzen größer geworden sind, weil Sie zur Toilette laufen mussten." _Na warte, ich werde keine fünf Minuten brauchen, dann liege ich in diesem verdammten Bett und werde gelangweilt auf sie warten und ihr erzählen wie schön mein kleiner Ausflug war. _ Gemütlich schlenderte Janet an die Regale an der Wand heran, um das Rasierzeug zusammen zu suchen. Sie drehte sich noch einmal zu Daniel herum und sah, wie sehr er sich beeilte zur Toilette zu laufen, was ihr ein Lächeln auf die Lippen brachte. _Aja, das Kind im Manne kommt zum Vorschein. Jetzt will er mir zeigen, wie schnell er wieder da ist. _Woraufhin sie sich viel Zeit ließ, um ihn das Spiel gewinnen zu lassen. Als Daniel die Krankenstation wieder betrat, war Janet nicht zu sehen. Also lief er so schnell, wie es ihm möglich war, zu seinem Bett. Als er es erreicht hatte, kam Janet auch schon wieder. „Schon wieder da?"

„Jip!", freute sich Daniel über seinen Sieg. Janet kam mit einem Tablett zu ihm herüber und stellte es auf die Ablage neben ihm ab. Daniel sah einen Rasierer, Rasierschaum und eine Schüssel voll Wasser. _Was hat sie den jetzt wieder vor?_ „Warum haben Sie sich zu gedeckt?" Janet sah ihn verschmitzt an. _Mal sehen was er jetzt macht._ „Was haben Sie mit dem Rasierer vor, Doktor?" Janet zog die Umhänge, die um den Bett waren zu und zog ihm die Bettdecke weg. „Wollen Sie mich rasieren?" Ich bin eigentlich erst morgen damit dran." Daniel faste an sein Kinn, um zu fühlen, wie weit sein Bartwuchs gewachsen war."

„Also geplant hatte ich Ihren Unterleib zu rasieren, aber ich kann gerne erst Ihren Bart entfernen!"

„Meinen Unterleib! Wieso macht das keine Krankenschwester? Wo sind die den alle hin? Und, seit wann lässt sich eine Chefärztin auf Rasierarbeiten herab?" Janet merkte die aufwallende Panik in seinen Worten.

„1. es ist keine Krankenschwester hier,

2. ich habe sie alle in die Kantine geschickt, weil hier nichts los ist, wie Sie sehen und

3. mir ist langweilig und deshalb übernehme ich das mal. Außerdem dachte ich es wäre Ihnen angenehmer von ihrer eigenen Ärztin rasiert zu werden, als von einer wildfremden Krankenschwester."

„Ich glaube, ich nehme die wildfremde Person." Janet konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und fragte: „Warum sind Männer so verdammt nervös, wenn ihre Ärztin sagt: Hose runter?"

„Das liegt wahrscheinlich daran, das Sie eine Frau sind, die das aller heiligste eines Mannes untersuchen will." Janet machte sich daran ihm sein Hemd hoch zu ziehen, um seinen Waschbrettbauch freizulegen. Als sie jedoch versuchte seine Shorts runter zu ziehen, spürte sie Daniels Wiederstand. „Daniel? Wären Sie so nett ihren Hinter ein wenig an zu heben? Ich kriege sonst Ihre Hose nicht runter."_ Das ist auch Sinn und Zweck der Angelegenheit._ „Na schön, wenn Sie nicht kooperieren werde ich Ihre Hose mit der Schere zerschneiden!"

„NEIN, SCHON GUT! Ich mache es ja schon." Janet versuchte noch ruhig auf Daniel einzureden, bevor sie ihm seinen letzten Schutz klauen würde. „Daniel, wenn Sie spüren sollten, dass es Sie erregt oder Sie nicht vermeiden können, zu zeigen, dass Sie die anstehende Behandlung genießen, dann zeigen Sie das ruhig. Ich verstehe, dass es schwer ist, sich in dieser Situation zu beherrschen. Es braucht Ihnen nichts peinlich zu sein. Ach, bevor ich es vergesse, möchten Sie es mit oder ohne Handschuhe?"

„Was für Handschuhe?", fragte Daniel immer noch benommen von ihrer Rede über die Behandlung. „Für die Patienten ist es meist angenehmer, wenn ich keine Handschuhe anhabe, wenn ich ihren Penis berühre, weil sie etwas reiben."

„Oh,...ohne Handschuhe."_ Sie tut ja gerade so als würde sie ständigen Kontakt mit meinem Penis haben._ Dr. Fraisers Startschuss war mit Daniels Entscheidung gefallen. Sie machte sich daran den Gummizug von seinen Shorts zu weiten und diese dann auszuziehen. Dabei versuchte sie sich nicht auf seinen freigelegten Unterleib zu konzentrieren und so locker wie möglich mit dieser Situation umzugehen, um ihn nicht noch nervöser zu machen. _Es muss doch mehr dahinter stecken, dass sie alle zur Kantine geschickt hat. General Hammond würde niemals zu uns sagen: Gehen Sie ruhig Mal einen Kaffee trinken, ist ja eh nichts los heute. Sicher macht ihr das Spaß mich zu quälen._ Janet merkte, das Daniel völlig in Gedanken versunken war und nutzte die Chance einen Blick auf die Fläche zu werfen, die rasiert werden muss. _Mein Gott...,... wenn Frauen wüssten, was er da mit sich rum trägt, würden sie ihm in Massen nachlaufen. _Janet bemerkte das Kribbeln zwischen ihren Schenkeln, dass sich immer weiter auf ihren ganzen Körper ausbreitete. _Verdammt, konzentriere dich gefälligst, du bist doch sonst nicht so leicht von der Arbeit abzulenken! _Um sich nichts Anmerken zu lassen, griff sie schnell nach dem Schaum und breitete ihn Rücksichtslos in seinem Intimbereich aus. „IGITT!!! Ist das kalt und glibberig!" Sämtliche Muskeln von Daniel zogen sich in sekundenschnelle zusammen. Wie in Trance verfolgte Janet das Schauspiel und biss sich dabei genüsslich auf ihre Unterlippe. _Lecker! Können wir das später privat noch einmal wiederholen?_ Als Daniel Janet an sah, haftete ihr Blick gerade auf seine Bauchmuskeln. „Hey, der Schaum breitet sich langsam aufs Lacken aus, wollen Sie mich ewig anstarren?" Janet spürte, wie die Röte ihr ins Gesicht schoss. _Verdammt, jetzt hat er mich dabei erwischt, wie ich ihn von oben nach unten Gemustert habe. Sicher ist ihm auch klar, das dies eine Verletzung gegen die Vorschrift Arzt- Patient ist. Am besten ich warte ab, was er dazu sagt, bevor ich mich noch mehr darin verstricke._ Lächelnd sah er ihr zu, wie sie rot anlief und offensichtlich darüber grübelte, wie sie sich am einfachsten aus der Affäre ziehen konnte. _Gott ist sie süß, wenn sie sich ertappt fühlt._ Beschämt darüber als Ärztin ihre Pflicht gegenüber einem Patienten das erste Mal gebrochen zu haben, schnappte sie nach dem Rasierer. Sanft drückte Janet seine Schenkel etwas auseinander und begann seine Haare zu entfernen. Währenddessen beobachtete Daniel Dr. Fraiser. Er suchte in ihrem Gesicht Anzeichen von Gefallen an ihm oder ähnliches, eigentlich wusste er es selber nicht. Auf jeden Fall wollte er sie noch einmal aus die Fassung bringen. Daniel suchte ihr Gesicht nach den kleinsten Hinweis ab, sah ihren fein geschwungenen Lippen zu, die ihn an die Lippen einer dieser Edelpuppen zum Sammeln erinnerten, wie sie sich leicht bewegten. Ihm war vorher nie aufgefallen, wie schön ihre geschwungenen Augenbrauen zu ihre großen, braun- grünen Augen passten und das ihre schulterlangen, leicht gewellten Haare mit ihrem braun- roten Ton perfekt auf ihre Gesichtsform und den Farbton ihrer Haut abgestimmt schienen. Daniel verspürte, die Lust die ihn packte, sie anzufassen. Er sah zu, wie sich ihr dunkelblauer, knielanger Rock, ihren Bewegungen angepasst, sich an ihren Schenkeln hoch und wieder herunter schob. Zuerst zögerte er, doch dann fiel ihm der Satz ein, den sie ihm vorhin sagte. Schließlich streckte er seine Hand aus und berührte die Stelle ihrer Schenkel an der der Rock die ganze Zeit über gerieben hatte. Langsam glitt seine Hand unter ihren Rock aufwärts. Janet wusste nicht, ob sie ihn einfach weiter rasieren und seine Berührungen ignorieren oder sie ihn stoppen sollte. _Ich sollte abwarten was er macht, noch ist es ja nichts Ernstes. Außerdem war ich es die ihm sagte, er braucht sein Verlangen nicht zu unterdrücken. Er geht ganz schön weit hoch! Wow, das wird mir zu viel, da kann ich mich ja nicht mehr konzentrieren ihn zu rasieren._ Janet machte einen Schritt von seinen Bett weg, damit seine Hand sie nicht mehr erreichen konnte. „Was, ich habe mein Verlangen nicht zurückgehalten, war das falsch?"

„Nein, Sie haben alles richtig gemacht. Aber ich konnte mich nicht mehr konzentrieren. Ich kann Sie nicht rasieren und Sie gleichzeitig an meine Intimstellen heranlassen." Daniel richtete sich auf, setzte sich auf den Rand des Bettes und leckte sich über seine Oberlippe. „Dann hören Sie mit dem Rasieren auf und schließen Sie einfach die Augen." Janet musste lächeln und presste dabei einen Luftstoß hervor. „Daniel,... ich weiß, nicht was ich Ihnen sagen soll, aber so hatte ich das nicht gemeint mit dem Verlangen freien Lauf lassen. Ich meinte damit, dass wenn Sie merken das Ihr Glied steif wird, Sie nicht versuchen brauchen, es zu verbergen oder zu unterdrücken, weil das natürlich ist." Daniel zog seine Augenbrauen hoch und blicke Janet von unten mit seinen Augen an. „Und was machen wir nach diesem Missverständnis?"

„Sie legen sich auf Ihr Bett und lassen sich von mir rasieren. Ich glaube, das wäre die einfachste Lösung."

„Und?"

„Und wir werden nie wieder darüber reden, es war einfach ein Missverständnis. O.K.?" Daniel lächelte und legte sich aufs Bett zurück. Janet fiel ein Stein vom Herzen und am liebsten hätte sie laut verschnauft, was sie vor Daniel lieber sein ließ. „Da ist doch noch etwas, Sie können es mir ruhig sagen. Ich sehe, das Sie versuchen etwas vor mir zu verschweigen."

„Sie haben völlig recht. Ich werde Sie jetzt erpressen."

„Oh!" Daniel fühlte sich auf einmal unwohl, so kannte er die kleine, zierliche Ärztin ganz und gar nicht. „Ich werde vergessen, was hier gerade geschehen ist, wenn Sie mir versprechen, nicht auszuplaudern, dass ich als Ihre Ärztin Ihren Anblick genossen habe." Als Janet merkte, das Daniel sie fragend ansah, holte sie noch einmal tief Luft. „Sie wissen schon, Daniel, diese Ärzte- Patienten Regelung. Ein Arzt darf sich nicht an seinen Patienten in jeglicher sexueller Hinsicht vergreifen, wenn es dieser nicht erlaubt...privat"

„Versprochen, ich habe das eigentlich nicht als ein Angriff gesehen, aber was soll's. Fühlen Sie sich jetzt besser?"

„Das sollte ich Sie doch fragen, oder?" Daniel presste sich tiefer in das Kissen hinein und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Er schloss die Augen, um den folgenden Vorgang endlich hinter sich zu bringen und wartete darauf, das Janet den Rasierer wieder ansetzen würde. 

**4. **

Ein heftiger Ruck durchzuckte das Schiff. Jack sah überrascht auf und suchte Sams Blick. „Carter?"

„Wir sind nur aus dem Hyperraum geflogen, Sir. Das heißt, wir sind an unser Ziel angelangt." Martouf kam in den Frachtraum herein. „Macht euch fertig, wir werden bald landen!" Als SG-1 in den Kontrollraum traten, standen die zwei zusätzlichen Tok'ra Agenten mit Martouf hinter Jakob und blickten auf P5X-387 hinab. Martouf drehte sich zu ihnen um und lächelte Sam aufmunternd zu. „Wir landen in ca. zehn Minuten, sobald wir gelandet sind werden wir uns in drei Gruppen aufteilen und die Mutterschiffe systematisch nach unseren Agenten durchkämmen. Wir haben uns erlaubt schon Gruppen festzulegen." Diese Aussage gefiel Jack schon mal gar nicht, weil die Tok'ra wieder ohne sie entschieden hatten. Außerdem wettete Jack schon mit sich, das Martouf und Carter zusammen ein Team bilden würden. „Also Jack und Jakob werden das erste Team bilden, Sam und ich das zweite Team und Teal'c und Wornaf das dritte Team."Als sich Jack seine Vermutung bestätigte zuckten seine Lippen unmerklich._ Toll, ich darf mich wieder mit Jakob rumschlagen. Sicher wird er darauf herumreiten was ich heute mit Sam gemacht habe._ „Turfat wird hier bleiben und den Frachter notfalls weg fliegen, wenn etwas schief laufen sollte."

„Eine Frage Martouf, wie sollen wir die Tok'ra Agenten erkennen oder besser noch wirklich alle finden? Wir können nicht sicher sein, das sich wirklich alle auf den Mutterschiffen aufhalten."

„Die Frage war berechtigt Teal'c, wir haben ganz vergessen euch zu erzählen, was uns bei der Suche unterstützen wird."

„Oh, eine Überraschung kurz vor der Mission. Ich dachte schon, dieses Mal würde dieses "Ritual" wegfallen," warf O'Neill mit ironischer Stimme ein. „Keine Angst Colonel, es handelt sich nur um ein Ortungsgerät, mit dem wir unsere Agenten finden können. Wir haben alle Tok'ra vor Beginn ihrer Mission mit einem kleinen Sender ausgestattet. Wenn wir an den Schiffen vorbei laufen und sich ein Tok'ra in einem der Schiffe aufhalten, dann erscheint auf dem Display ein gelber Punkt. Weiterhin halten sich unserer Agenten wirklich nur in den Mutterschiffen auf, so wurde es ihnen aufgetragen, damit wir sie schneller ausfindig machen können. Es wurden genau einhundert Agenten ausgesandt. Es gilt diese zu finden und sie zum Sternentor zuschicken, von dort aus sind sie auf sich gestellt. Wir können uns über Funk verständigen, wie viele Tok'ra wir noch finden müssen. Wenn dies geschafft ist treffen wir uns in Apophis Hauptschiff. Sobald wir die Schiffe manipuliert haben senden wir ein Zeichen aus, damit die Tok'ra durchs Tor fliehen können. Wir werden vom Hauptschiff entweder zum Tor oder zu unserem Schiff gehen, wir werden das von der Situation her entscheiden, in der wir uns dann befinden. Aber vergesst nicht, sobald wir gelandet sind haben wir nur 24 Stunden um die Mission durchzuführen. Habt ihr alles soweit verstanden?" Nervös schaukelte Jack von einem Fuß auf den anderen und sah zu Sam und Teal'c. „Nein, ich glaube wir haben alles verstanden."

„Sehr gut, viel Zeit für Fragen haben wir auch nicht mehr. Wir dringen jetzt in die Atmosphäre des Planeten ein. Jetzt wird sich herausstellen, ob wir überhaupt mit unserer Mission beginnen brauchen," meldete Jakob, der das Schiff steuerte. Sie gingen langsam in den Sinkflug über, wobei alle gespannt auf den Monitor starrten, der anzeigte, ob sich Raumschiffe oder Gleiter näherten und auf sie schossen. Aber nichts der Gleichen passierte und so kümmerte sich Jakob um einen günstigen Landeplatz in der Nähe des Lagers der Jaffa. „Ihr solltet eure Frachter wirklich mit besseren Schilden ausstatten. Ich finde eure Schilde zu uneffektiv, sie sollten nicht nur außerhalb und innerhalb einer Atmosphäre funktionieren, sondern auch, wenn sich das Schiff genau in der Atmosphäre befindet. Ist euch noch nichts dagegen eingefallen? Wenn die uns schon entdecken können, während wir in die Atmosphäre eintreten, brauchen wir die Mission doch erst gar nicht antreten."

„Jack, das Kunststück dabei ist nicht entdeckt zu werden und das wurden wir offensichtlich nicht," antwortete Jakob ernst. Jakob drosselte die Maschinen und unter ihnen wurde eine Lichtung in einem Nadelwald sichtbar. Auf die Jakob das Schiff lenkte und schließlich landete. „Turfat, melde den hohen Rat, das die 24 Stunden ab jetzt beginnen," befahl Jakob und schloss sich den Anderen an, die mittlerweile das Schiff verlassen hatten und draußen auf ihn warteten. Der Weile erklärte Martouf den Anderen die Aufteilung in der die Gruppen laufen würden. „Jack, du und Jakob werdet in Richtung Norden gehen und von dort Anfangen die Schiffe zu durchsuchen, dabei geht ihr Richtung Süden. Sam, wir beide gehen nach Osten und laufen die mittleren Mutterschiffe ab, wenn wir fertig sind gehen wir den am weitesten Entfernten Team entgegen. Teal'c und Wornaf, ihr werdet Richtung Süden gehen und euch nach Norden durcharbeiten. Das Tor liegt genau auf der anderen Seite des Lagers vom Waldrand aus gesehen, aus dem wir kommen werden. Dort sind auch die Todesgleiter und Stützpunkte aufgebaut. Die Mutterschiffe sind von diesem Teil des Lagers glücklicherweise abgeschirmt. Das Hauptschiff ist größer, als alle anderen, ihr werdet es sofort erkennen. Wie schon erwähnt können wir uns über Funk verständigen. Wenn alle Tok'ra Agenten verständigt worden sind, ist unser Treffpunkt das Hauptschiff."

„Sind alle eingewiesen, Martouf?"

„Ja Jakob, wir können aufbrechen."

„Also dann. Jack, sind Sie soweit?"

„Wie Sie befehlen, Sir!" Jack salutierte zum Trotz. Er drehte sich noch Mal um und winkte Sam und Teal'c zu. „Keinen Mist bauen, solange ich weg bin! Ich bekomme alles über Funk mit."

„Ja, Sir." Sam und Teal'c mussten über Jacks Bemerkung lächeln, bevor sie sich ihren Begleitern zu wandten. _Armer Jack, mein Vater wird ihn ohne Ende bombardieren, wegen heute morgen. Ich wette die zwei streiten sich die ganze Wanderung über, weil Jack sich dumm stellen wird. Ihm passt es ja schon nicht, das mein Vater ihn rum kommandiert._

„Und wie lange werden wir jetzt Richtung Norden laufen?", fragte Jack, nachdem sie eine ganze Weile schweigend hintereinander gelaufen waren. „Etwa eine halbe Stunde noch." Wieder hüllten sie sich in Schweigen. „Vielleicht sollten wir uns ein wenig unterhalten. Ich meine, dann ist es nicht soooo...ruhig."

„Ja, vielleicht sollten wir uns etwas unterhalten. Was halten sie davon, wenn wir über Sam reden.?"

„Nicht gut!"

„Sie haben gar keine Wahl, Jack. Denn ich habe mir fest vorgenommen mit Ihnen über meine Tochter zu reden." _Das hört sich ja so an, als würde er eine dieser "besorgter Vater und zukünftiger Schwiegersohn" Unterhaltungen führen wollen._ „Hm, ich hatte schon die ganze Zeit so ein Gefühl, dass da noch was kommt."

„Jack, warum tun Sie das Sam an?"

„Mir war nicht bewusst, das ich ihr weh getan habe, als ich sie berührte."

„Sie wissen genau, das ich das nicht meinte. Merken Sie nicht, das sie Sams hart erkämpftes Ziel zerstören? Was denken Sie sich, Jack? Sie hat seit ihrer Kindheit für diesen Job gearbeitet und dann kommen Sie daher, lächeln ihr zu, einen kleinen knuffigen Zwick in ihre Seite und Sam schmilzt dahin." Jack der bisher nur hinter Jakob hergelaufen war, holte den Tok'ra ein und sprang vor ihn. „Jetzt hören Sie mir mal zu! Es ist allein Sams Entscheidung, was sie mit ihren Leben anfängt. Wenn sie sich dafür entscheidet, dass sie mit mir zusammen sein will, dann werde ich nicht nein sagen und DAS weiß ihre Tochter. Sam hatte schon mehrfach die Gelegenheit zu mir zu kommen. Und genau deshalb weiss ich, dass ihr die Arbeit sehr am Herzen liegt. Ich werde Sam niemals drängen zu mir zu kommen, wenn, dann kommt sie aus eigener Entscheidung zu mir." _Verdammt, ich dachte nicht, dass sie schon so weit fortgeschritten sind mit ihrer Art von Beziehung. _Jakob wurde immer zorniger, je mehr Jack sich in seine Worte hineingesteigert hatte. Aufgebracht hob er seine Rechte und versuchte sich zu zügeln. Er holte tief Luft und formte seine Hände zu Fäuste, beherrscht Jack nicht durch den ganzen Wald anzubrüllen. „Ihre Absichten sind ja sehr ritterlich. Aber ich allein weiß, was alles in Sam steckt, denn ich habe sie großgezogen. Und ich als Vater weiss was gut für sie ist und Sie sind es in Gottes Namen nicht!" Damit setzte der Tok'ra den Marsch fort den er Unterbrochen hatte. Jack blieb schmollend zurück. _ Was denkt er sich eigentlich? Das er Heer der Gefühlswelt seiner Tochter ist? Im großen und ganzen will er doch bloß sagen, dass ich nicht gut genug für Sam bin. _

**5. **

„Wie groß ist wirklich die Chance, das wir diese Mission alle glücklich überstehen?", fragte Sam, nachdem sie und Martouf los gegangen waren. Sie merkte sofort, das Martouf herumdruckste. „Du kannst es mir ruhig sagen, Martouf. Ich weiß selber, das dies eine Selbstmordmission ist."

„Dann müsstest du dir auch denken können, das dein Vater nicht wollte, dass du mitkommst, übrigens genauso wenig wie Jack und ich."

„Ja, das ist mir durchaus bekannt."

„Gut, dann will ich ehrlich zu dir sein. Ich denke, dass wir gerade mal eine minimale Chance haben hier wieder Lebend raus zukommen. Die Kommandobrücke ist so gut wie nie verlassen und es kommen immer wieder neue Jaffa, die die anderen ablösen. Wir werden nicht unentdeckt bleiben, wenn wir den Hauptcomputer mit dem Virus infizieren. Vorausgesetzt wir kommen überhaupt auf die Brücke. Wir sollen ein riesiges Gelände nach unseren Leuten absuchen, dass vor Jaffa nur so wimmelt. Es ist ein schier unmögliches Unterfangen. Wenn ein Team entdeckt wird, löst man Alarm auf dem ganzen Gelände aus und wir werden wohl keine Gelegenheit haben überhaupt auf das Hauptschiff zukommen." Eine Weile lang sagte keiner von ihnen etwas, was Martouf Sorgen bereitete. „Du bist so still, Sam."

„Ist das etwa unheimlich, wenn ich gar nichts sage?"

„Irgendwie schon."

„Martouf, es wundert mich ein wenig, das ich nicht mit meinen Vater gehen sollte." Martouf musste lachen. „Ich durfte nur mit dir zusammen gehen, weil ich ihm hoch und heilig versprechen musste auf dich aufzupassen und dich niemals aus den Augen zulassen."

„Dass dachte ich mir, deshalb wurde ich auch stutzig."

„Außerdem wollte dein Vater mit Jack reden."

„Ich nehme an, das er immer noch sauer wegen heute morgen ist?"

„Du liegst richtig."

„Was haben wir eigentlich falsch gemacht, ich verstehe nicht warum er sauer auf uns ist."

„Ich glaube, das liegt daran, das er es nicht gerne sieht, wie du und Jack miteinander umgeht."

„Aja? Ich verstehe es immer noch nicht. Jack und ich, wir verstehen uns schon immer gut. Ich kann doch nichts dafür, das Jack so verspielt ist und mich heute morgen von oben nach unten abkitzeln musste."

„Das ist der Punkt, Samantha. In letzter Zeit hat Jack öfters seine Hände an dir, als es Jakob lieb ist. Er findet, ihr beide geht zu weit, dass du deinen Job sinnlos aufs Spiel setzt, weil ihr euch etwas zu gut versteht, als es euch erlaubt ist."

„Du meinst wohl, dass er es nicht sehen will, das Jack und ich eine Beziehung führen. Er sollte eigentlich wissen, das ich meine Arbeit für nichts auf der Welt aufgeben würde."

„Wie auch immer, wir sind gleich da." Der Wald lichtete sich und Sam konnte schon die Spitzen der pyramidenartigen Raumschiffe sehen. In geduckter Haltung liefen sie an den nächsten Hügel heran, um sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Erst jetzt stellte Sam fest, das das Lager der Jaffa tiefer als der Wald lag. Wenige Schritte vor ihnen war das erste Mutterschiff, wo ihre Suche beginnen würde. Als Sam weiter nach oben schaute, konnte sie ein Raumschiff sehen, das die anderen Kilometer weit zu überragen schien. Einige Jaffa liefen gerade Patrouille, als Sam und Martouf die Gegend nach Gefahren absuchten. Martouf holte ein kleinen längliches Gerät aus seiner Jacke. Es erinnerte Sam stark an die Fernbedienung für ihren Fernseher. Martouf drückte einige Knöpfe und hielt das Gerät in Richtung des ersten Schiffes. Drei gelbe Punkte waren auf dem grünen Bildschirm des Ortungsgerätes zu sehen. Zwei der Punkte waren weiter unten und einer über den zwei unteren. „In diesem Mutterschiff halten sich drei Agenten auf. Wir haben glück, sie sind in den ersten zwei Etagen, somit müssen wir nicht durch das ganze Schiff," erklärte Martouf. „Ich werde den anderen schnell bescheid geben, das unsere Suche beginnt." Sam gab Martouf das Funkgerät und sah wieder auf die vor ihnen liegende Kulisse hinab. „Hier spricht Martouf, wir haben unser Ausgangsziel erreicht und werden jetzt in das erste Mutterschiff eindringen, hier befinden sich drei unserer Agenten, over."

„Hier ist Jack, wir haben verstanden. Seit vorsichtig, over."

„Hier spricht Teal'c, wir haben ebenfalls verstanden, over."

„Bist du berei, Sam?"

„Warte, schau mal. Alle Jaffa laufen mit geschlossenem Helm herum. Wenn wir die Patrouille hierher locken, sie töten und ihre Rüstung anziehen können sie uns nicht enttarnen."

„Gute Idee, ich werde den anderen Bescheid geben, damit sie uns nicht niederschießen. Es wird etwas schwer werden, die anderen so von den Jaffa zu unterscheiden."

„Schon, aber wir könnten einen Treffpunkt vereinbaren, wenn es soweit ist, sodass wir aufeinandertreffen müssten."

„Also gut. ...Hier ist noch mal Martouf, Sam und ich werden zwei Wächter niederschießen und ihre Rüstungen überziehen, damit wir uns in den Schiffen frei bewegen können. Wir müssen nur über Funk in Kontakt bleiben, damit wir uns nicht gegenseitig niederschießen, over."

„Hier Jack, die Idee gefällt uns, over ."

„Hier ist Teal'c, wir haben verstanden, over." Während Martouf die Meldung weitergab, lockte Sam die beiden Jaffa in einen Hinterhalt. Sie lockte die Jaffa in den Wald hinein und schoss zweimal mit der Zat- Waffe auf sie. Martouf verfolgte das Geschehen, um sicher zu gehen, das den Wächtern keine weiteren Jaffa folgten und ging dann in die Richtung wo Sam mit den Wächtern verschwunden war. Aber als er in den Wald eintrat lagen die beiden Jaffa schon auf der Erde. „Na, alles glatt gelaufen?"

„Keine Problem, wir sollten sie jetzt ausziehen."

„Wir haben glück gehabt, es scheint als würden die beiden Jaffa gerade abgelöst von zwei anderen, die das Verschwinden der Beiden nicht bemerkt haben." Schon nach kurzer Zeit hatten sie die Jaffa die Rüstung ausgezogen und sich übergestreift. „Dann lass uns los gehen und Sam überlass mir das Reden, wenn es nötig ist!"

„Was anderes hätte ich auch nicht gemacht. Das einzige Wort das ich kenne ist Kre." Langsam traten sie aus den Wald und schlossen ihre Helme, die die Form eines Schlangenkopfes hatten. Sie warteten solange in Deckung, bis die Patrouille vorbei war, um nicht unnötig aufzufallen.

**6. **

„Wir müssen jetzt noch etwa zehn Minuten lang Richtung Norden laufen," sagte Wornaf, der kleinwüchsige blonde Tok'ra. „Es wundert mich, das die Tok'ra gleich einhundert Agenten ausgeschickt haben."

„Nun, es sind viele Mutterschiffe und ebenso viele Ecken die überwacht werden müssen. Wir hielten es für besser sehr viele Tok'ra auszusenden, um zu verhindern, das wir unzureichend oder gar fehl informiert werden. Ein einzelner Tok'ra hätte niemals das ganze Lager überwachen können. Diese Sache hier ist einfach zu wichtig," antwortete Wornaf. „Das ist durchaus verständlich." Mit auf den Rücken gefalteten Händen lief Teal'c dem Tok'ra nach. „Was hältst du von Major Carters Idee uns in Jaffa Rüstungen zu kleiden?", fragte Teal'c einige Zeit später. „Ich bin natürlich sehr froh darüber, das wir diese Möglichkeit der Tarnung haben. Was soll diese Fragerei?"

„O'Neill meinte ich solle mich mit dir unterhalten, wenn eine unangenehme Stille eintritt."

„Du empfindest es als unangenehm, wenn wir schweigen?"

„Nein, ich nicht. Aber O'Neill meinte, mit Kommunikation kann man sich besser in eine Gesellschaft eingliedern. Er sagte, ich wäre zu schweigsam, deshalb habe ich auch Schwierigkeiten mich mit normalen Menschen zu unterhalten, wenn wir auf der Erdoberfläche sind."

„Hättest du was dagegen, wenn wir jetzt nicht reden?`"

„Überhaupt nicht." Kaum das Teal'c und Wornaf wieder schweigend weiter wanderten, wurden sie von O'Neill angefunkt.

„Hey Teal'c, hier ist O'Neill."

„Ich höre dich, O'Neill."

„Ich wollt nur mal fragen, ob ihr schon da seid."

„Nein, aber wir hätten euch kontaktiert, wenn wir es schon wären. Ist sonst noch etwas?"

„Mir war bloß langweilig, sag mal hörst du auch dieses Rauschen?"

Teal'c zog wie immer seine Augenbraue hoch. „Das ist bloß eine Funkstörung. Was ist mit Jakob Carter?"

„Ach, der schweigt so vor sich hin."

„Hast du etwa Kommunikationsschwierigkeiten?" Ehe Jack antwortete verging einige Zeit, sodass Teal'c schon glaubte er würde gar nicht mehr antworten. „Nein,...es ist nur, er ist sauer auf mich. Wir haben uns gleich zum Beginn der Wanderung wegen Sam gestritten. Jetzt schmollt er mich an."

„Für mich klingt das so, als würde dies auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhen." Wieder antwortete Jack erst nach einer ganzen Weile. „Und was ist mit dir und... wie heißt er noch mal? Ach ja, Wornaf`? Unterhaltet ihr euch auch nett?"

„Ja, auf unsere Art und Weise."

„Aja, ihr schweigt euch an."

„Im Gegensatz zu euch Menschen haben wir nicht so einen großen Kommunikationsdrang."

„Ach ja, hatte ich vergessen. Ich muss jetzt Schluss machen. Ich werde von Jakob schon wieder in Stücke gesäbelt, over." Teal'c sah das Funkgerät in seiner Hand an und schüttelte des Kopf, als er sich in Gedanken fragte, wie Jack seinen letzten Satz meinte. Vor ihnen lichtete sich der Wald und das südliche Lager der Jaffa wurde sichtbar. „Wir sind da," meldete Wornaf überflüssigerweise. Sie liefen auf ein Gebüsch zu, um sich einen besseren Überblick über das Gebiet zu verschaffen. Sofort stachen ihnen die zwei Jaffa ins Auge, die abseits von dem Tumult der anderen Jaffa liefen. Sie waren nicht weit von Teal'cs und Wornafs Deckung entfernt, so dass es Teal'c nicht schwer fiel, die unentdeckt von den Anderen zu trennen und zu eliminieren. Nach kurzer Absprache mit O'Neill mischten sie sich auch, mitsamt der Rüstung, unter die Jaffa, um die Tok'ra Agenten zu suchen.

Herzlichen Glückwunsch, ihr habt gerade ca. 18 A4 Seiten gelesen!

Und weil ihr so fleißig gewesen seid, hier die Vorschau zu "Virtueller Alptraum":

Wilde Träume und ein anstrengender Kampf, der ganz schön an den Nerven zehrt. 


End file.
